


THE CANDY FAIRY

by fivemateseven



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivemateseven/pseuds/fivemateseven
Summary: ㅡ tentang Seungyoun yang kerepotan mengurus Hangyul "kecil" yang merajuk karena tidur siangnya terganggu oleh seekor kucing manis milik tetangga mereka.⚠ little space, slight kiss sceneplease reading with cautions!
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 3





	THE CANDY FAIRY

“shoo shoo meng gyuwie nda like hus hus huks daddyyy welpppp”

Seungyoun yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya di ruangan sebelah kamar Hangyul, tersentak kaget ketika mendengar Hangyulnya berteriak sambil menangis. Padahal baru sekitar setengah jam yang lalu dirinya berhasil membawa little Hangyul memasuki alam mimpinya, tapi ternyata...

“kenapa sayaang? kok Gyuwie nangis? hm?”

“meng bobo huks gyuwie anggu huks nda like!”

“loh? kucing tetangga kita ini sayang.. tapi kok ada disini ya..”

Oh ternyata jendela kamar Hangyul lupa Seungyoun tutup tadi.

Dengan terburu littel Hangyul lalu turun dari kasur mendekati daddy-nya dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh gagah sang daddy, sembari masih nangis sesegukan.

“daddy ppwease shoo shoo meng away! gyuwie nda like! meng bau ew shoo shoo!”

Seungyoun sempat terkejut mendengar rengekan little Hangyul yang mengusir hewan kesayangannya jika sedang dalam mode dewasa, sebelum akhirnya ingat perkataan bunda Hangyul kalau Hangyul sewaktu kecil punya trauma karena dicakar kucing garong, ketika bermain di halaman sore-sore sendirian.

Karena Seungyoun tidak ingin trauma Hangyul semakin menjadi, ya meski ketika dewasa Hangyul sangat menyukai hewan berbulu menggemaskan itu, tetap saja..

maka kini Seungyoun perlahan merengkuh kucing manis yang sedang tertidur diatas kasur Hangyul dan dengan penuh kehatian membangunkan kucing itu untuk selanjutnya diletakan ke halaman rumah tetangganya lewat jendela kamar Hangyul.

Ketika Hangyul kecil muncul, Seungyoun berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk meminimalisir kontak dengan siapapun, baik secara online apalagi offline.

—

“tuh meng udah daddy pulangin ke rumahnya.. Gyuwie bobo lagi yuk sayang? masih ngantuk kan?”

“eung”

“yaudah sini balik lagi ke kasur dong sayang.. daddy puk puk sini”

“meng bau daddyyyyy gyuwie huek nda like!”

“engga kok sayaang.. sini ayo mau daddy bacain cerita ga sayang?”

“nda! daddy ja'at! gyuwie huek daddy no care”

“yaudah kalau gamau daddy ceritain soal the candy fairy”

Seungyoun pura-pura ngambek balik, sembari menahan pekikan karena Hangyul kecil yang sungguh menggemaskan – bibir yang melengkung kebawah dengan tangan melipat di dadanya dan terduduk di lantai memunggunginya.

Namun ketika mendengar kata 'candy', Hangyul kecil dengan antusias memutar badannya meski masih duduk di lantai..

“candy? men? daddy?”

“iya sayang.. sini dong kesayangan daddy..”

Dengan terburu Hangyul kecil berdiri dan berlari ke arah kasur, lalu membuang sembarang dirinya ke pelukan sang caregiver. Seungyoun terkekeh dibuatnya.

“candy ferry? daddy? what?”

“candy fairy sayang.. bukan ferry..”

Seungyoun menahan untuk tidak mencium bibir tipis Hangyul dengan jarak sedekat ini sekarang.

“otie.. ayow celita daddy..”

“okay sayangnya daddyy..”

Seungyoun tidak kuat menahan gemas lagi, maka dijawilnya hidung mancung Hangyul lalu dibubuhinya wajah Hangyul dengan kecupan kecil yang tentu saja berhasil membawa gelak tawa renyah dari sang kecil.

Hangyul mana mau diperlakukan seperti itu jika dalam mode dewasa.

“di suatu kerajaan peri yang jauuuuh entah dimana, ada seorang peri permen yang sangat baik dan menyukai anak kecil..”

“kaya gyuwie ya daddy?”

“iya sayang.. gyuwie tau ga dirumah peri permen ada apa?”

“um.. candy! banyak banyak kan daddy?”

“ih pinter banget sayangnya daddy”

“gyuwie maw men daddy.. candy fairy kacih gyuwie bole?”

“boleh.. tapi ada syaratnya..”

“eing? pa tuuu gyuwie nda erti”

“jadi candy fairy itu cuma akan kasih permennya untuk anak baik aja sayang..”

“gyuwie good baby kan daddy? candy bole”

“daddy lanjut cerita dulu ya sayang.. jadi candy fairy ini suatu hari pergi ke negeri sebrang untuk cari anak baik.. candy fairy menyamar jadi kucing yang kelaparan yang terlantar dijalanan.. “

“meng?”

“iya..meng.. kucing. waktu si kucing alias candy fairy itu lagi minum genangan air pinggir jalan, tiba-tiba datang anak kecil yang jongkok dan liatin kucing sambil sedih..”

“ow why?”

“kan air genangan kotor sayang.. makanya anak kecil lalu pulang ke rumahnya untuk bawa air minum bersih dalam mangkok, terus dikasih deh ke kucing tadi..”

“so meng nda bau?”

“engga.. itu anak kecil aja gapapa kan deketin kucingnya? ngasih minum pula..terus Gyuwie tau ga pas anak itu pulang ke rumahnya dia dapat apa dari ibunya?”

“malahin kan?!”

“engga.. ibunya justru kasih anaknya permen! rasa strawberry, kesukaan anak itu”

“uwaaaah! daddy gyuwie maw stobeli candy!”

“boleh.. tapi tadi anak itu dapet permen setelah ngapain ya sayang?”

“um.. bawa mimi bwat meng?”

“iya ampun pinter banget kesayangan daddy.. Gyuwie harus sayang sama hewan ya sayang.. sama meng juga.. okie?”

“otie! meng nda bau ya daddy? meng sayang”

“iyaa sayang.. yuk tidur kan udah ceritanya..”

“no! daddy stobeli candy eung eung”

“aduh.. habis mam permen, gosok gigi terus bobo lagi ya sayang?”

“eung!”

—

Seungyoun kelimpungan cari lolipop di semua penjuru rumahnya, tapi nihil. Padahal biasanya selalu sedia, untuk si kecil.

Permen yang tersisa hanya permen biasa, cemilannya di ruang kerja. Seungyoun bingung karena tidak mungkin memberikan permen biasa pada Hangyul kecil, takut tersedak.. repot nanti, bahaya. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan juga, Hangyul kecil dikamarnya sudah teriak-teriak merengek meminta permennya cepat-cepat.

Tidak ada pilihan lain.

—

Kini posisi keduanya duduk nyaman berhadapan diatas kasur, tangan Seungyoun melingkar dipinggul Hangyul, sementara tangan si kecil bertumpu diatas paha kokoh sang caregiver..

bibir Hangyul kecil sibuk mengecupi permen rasa strawberry vanilla yang digigit oleh sang daddy.

Hangyul kecil benar-benar menikmati permennya. Permen atas apresiasi diri yang diberi sang caregiver karena sudah berjanji akan baik pada hewan.

Hangyul kecil terus melumat permennya, yang tentu saja sekaligus melumat bibir sang daddy, tanpa sengaja, dalam sudut pandang si kecil.

“mmh.. daddy.. gyuwie maw semuaa bole?”

Ketika Seungyoun hendak menjawab, otomatis permennya dimasukan dalam mulutnya, sementara disimpan dibawah lidahnya, tapi..

“NO! why daddy mam gyuwie candy? no! open daddy AAAAAA!”

Hangyul kecil memaksa membuka mulut Seungyoun yang kemudian dengan terburu memasukan mulutnya kedalam mulut sang daddy, mencari permennya.

Tentu saja Seungyoun terkejut dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan serangan dadakan ini. Dirinya tidak menyangka Hangyul kecil akan senekat ini.

Perlu diingat pula bahwa meski Hangyul dalam mode little space, tetap saja berat tubuh Hangyul itu hampir sama dengan berat tubuhnya, makan ketika Hangyul menyerangnya, keduanya limbung dan berakhir dengan posisi Seungyoun tertindih Hangyul yang mulutnya masih menjelajah didalam mulut Seungyoun.

—

“gue ngapain anjing?”, ucap Hangyul yang ternyata sudah kembali mode dewasa, sambil mengelap bibirnya yang basah luar biasa.

“kesempatan banget lo sat”, lanjut Hangyul sembari memukul dada Seungyoun.

“aw! uhuk. ya gatau lo tadi nyerang dan gue bingung?”

“halah. emang gue mau apa tadi?”

“mau permen ini”, ucap Seungyoun sambil menunjukan permen dengan lidahnya.

“ngapain? kalau keselek gimana?”

“ya makanya tadi gue gigit, terus lo emut gitu, jadi aman. eh terus lo nanya ya gue reflek masukin permen ke dalem dulu lah? eh lo nyerang”

“ya lo kan bisa pake tangan? kok digigit? pinter banget ngelesnya”

“oh iya ya.. ga kepikiran sayang tadi gue panik”

“otak lo tuh emang beneran kudu dibersihin dah”

.

.

.

**TAMAT.**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> i will be happy if you all can give kudos for my works ❤


End file.
